Pour une pince à cheveux
by Cissyaliza
Summary: P.O.V. de Don qui se demande comment être sûr que Robin ne le quittera pas une nouvelle fois.


**POUR UNE PINCE A CHEVEUX**

_Rues de Los Angeles_

Dans la voiture qui le ramenait chez lui, Don était profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Il était passé en mode « conduite automatique ». Il se demandait où sa relation avec Robin allait le conduire. Il pensait aimer cette femme, au moins autant qu'il se sentait capable d'aimer. Elle était belle, intelligente et… leurs étreintes étaient parfaites. Il lui semblait que jamais il n'avait connu un tel plaisir avec une femme.

Comment lui faire comprendre ?

Il avait envie de s'engager avec elle, comme jamais cela ne lui était arrivé auparavant. Mais en même temps il avait peur, tellement peur qu'elle ne parte à nouveau, qu'elle ne s'éloigne de lui. Il lui semblait qu'il avait trouvé son pendant féminin : depuis des années, dès qu'il sentait qu'une relation devenait sérieuse, il gâchait tout, irrémédiablement, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il prenait la fuite à sa manière pour ne pas avoir à s'engager plus loin.

Et Robin lui avait dit exactement la même chose lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés quelques semaines auparavant. Les mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête : « Lorsque ça devient trop sérieux, il faut que je prenne la fuite ! ». Et si elle partait encore ? Quelle excuse inventerait-elle cette fois-ci ?

Il eut un petit rire bref : une excuse ? Y en avait-il de plus pitoyable que celle qu'elle lui avait servie ? Ainsi leur relation avait tenu juste à une pince à cheveux remportée par mégarde ? Seigneur ! Même lui n'était jamais allé aussi loin ! Un nouveau rire le secoua : évidemment, l'excuse de la pince à cheveux n'aurait pas tenu pour lui !

Comment lui faire comprendre ?

Comment lui faire savoir qu'elle ne devait pas s'affoler, qu'il lui laisserait le temps qu'elle voudrait, mais qu'il avait envie d'essayer avec elle, pour de bon ? Peut-être qu'à nouveau ça ne déboucherait sur rien, mais il aurait au moins essayé, pour une fois.

Quelques jours après leurs retrouvailles tumultueuses, alors qu'ils travaillaient sur le dossier Porter, il lui avait dit qu'il était prêt à aller plus loin et elle avait pris note de la chose sans paraître autrement s'en émouvoir. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle, de son côté, n'était pas tout à fait prête encore ?

Pourtant ils passaient ensemble le peu de temps de loisirs que leur accordaient leurs métiers respectifs. Et depuis leur première étreinte, dans cette chambre d'hôtel luxueuse où ils étaient remontés sous les regards à la fois moqueurs et un peu attendris des employés de la réception, leur entente charnelle n'avait fait que grandir. Faire l'amour avec Robin c'était… Don souffla vigoureusement : les mots lui manquaient mais, à penser à ces moments, son corps commençait à se rappeler à son bon souvenir, et ce n'était vraiment ni le lieu ni le moment pour ça.

Comment lui faire comprendre ?

Comment être sûr qu'elle ne partirait pas, une fois encore ? Il avait de nouveau libéré un tiroir pour elle et une pince à cheveux y avait fait sa réapparition. Une simple pince à cheveux. En étaient-ils encore là ? Lui, il avait déposé chez elle quelques sous-vêtement, un costume propre et un survêtement. C'était la première fois qu'il se décidait à laisser un peu de lui chez une femme. Mais Robin semblait toujours sur la défensive, comme prête à reprendre son envol et il en tremblait. Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de la perdre à nouveau.

Ca avait été si dur la première fois. Et puis Liz était venue et, un moment, il avait cru qu'avec elle il vivait la bonne histoire. Ils se comprenaient, ils s'amusaient ensemble et faire l'amour avec elle était sublime. Mais, peu à peu, il s'était détaché d'elle et n'avait pas tardé à comprendre qu'en fait Robin habitait encore son esprit, son corps, son cœur, son âme.

Etait-ce donc « sa moitié » ? Etait-ce LA femme qui est promise à chacun mais que si peu arrivent à trouver ? En tout cas il voulait l'espérer et il savait que, s'il la laissait repartir à nouveau, il passerait le reste de sa vie à se demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas retenue auprès de lui.

Comment lui faire comprendre ?

Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots, surtout s'il s'agissait de sentiments. Son père et Charlie lui reprochaient assez souvent de ne pas se livrer. Mais ça, il n'avait jamais su le faire. Seule sa mère parvenait à percer sa carapace, mais pas avec des mots. Elle se contentait de le serrer contre elle tendrement en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Et elle le gardait comme ça, niché dans ses bras, le berçant doucement. Ils ne se parlaient pas mais Don était persuadé que, dans cette étreinte à laquelle il s'abandonnait sans retenue, leurs pensées fusionnaient. Et sa mère savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qu'il ne disait pas.

Depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, personne n'avait pu le comprendre ainsi. Parfois il se surprenait à penser que Robin le pourrait peut-être, un jour. Lorsqu'il se serrait contre elle, après l'amour, il avait l'impression, quelquefois, de se retrouver dans la douce étreinte maternelle. Cette femme qu'il avait envie de protéger pouvait aussi se révéler protectrice à ses yeux : n'était-ce pas le signe qu'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre ? En tout cas qu'elle lui était destinée ? Mais lui, était-il celui qui lui était destiné ? Il aurait tant voulu le savoir. Il aurait tant voulu qu'enfin elle se livre.

Comment lui faire comprendre ?

Une pince à cheveux. Une ridicule pince à cheveux pouvait faire basculer tout son bonheur, d'un côté ou de l'autre. Si un matin elle l'emportait avec elle, alors elle ne reviendrait jamais plus. Chaque fois qu'elle partait de chez lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans ses longs cheveux bruns pour s'assurer que la pince en question n'y était pas accrochée. L'autre jour, alors qu'elle était sortie précipitamment, appelée par son bureau, tandis que lui-même prenait sa douche, son premier geste en s'apercevant de son départ, avait été de se précipiter dans la chambre et d'ouvrir le tiroir. Un soupir de soulagement lui avait échappé en voyant la maudite… la merveilleuse pince trôner au milieu du tiroir, minuscule élément si incongru dans ce grand espace et qui pourtant y occupait tant de place !

Comment lui faire comprendre ?

Et soudain il eu l'idée, non l'Idée, avec un I majuscule. Il venait de trouver un moyen de faire passer le message à Robin. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur, mit son clignotant et entreprit de faire demi-tour sur le grand boulevard. Il savait où il devait aller pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

_Appartement de Don_

Ce soir-là, Robin vint chez lui. Il lui avait préparé un dîner aux chandelles qui s'était avéré n'être qu'un préliminaire parmi d'autres, tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Ils s'étaient aimés avec fougue et leur plaisir, sans cesse renouvelé, avait été particulièrement intense.

Ils reposaient, nus, l'un contre l'autre, les longs cheveux de Robin caressant son torse et il aurait aimé prolonger ce moment de tendresse. Mais soudain la jeune femme se releva et il sut qu'elle allait prendre une douche : c'était son habitude après une étreinte. Souvent d'ailleurs il en profitait pour la rejoindre et ce n'était que le prélude à d'autres jeux tout aussi délicieux que celui qu'ils venaient d'achever. Ce soir-là, alors qu'elle se relevait et se dirigeait vers le tiroir pour prendre sa fameuse pince, elle sentit sur elle les yeux de son amant. Elle se retourna, n'ayant aucune gêne à exposer sa nudité à ses yeux, pas plus qu'à profiter de la sienne, et lui demanda :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Eppes ?

- Rien… Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

Elle ne se laissa pas prendre à son ton faussement innocent.

- Hé ho ! On ne me la fait pas à moi agent spécial Don Eppes du F.B.I. Je vois bien que tu me caches un truc !

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça, maître Robin Brooks, assistante du procureur fédéral de Californie ?

- Parce que je te connais, pardi.

Il ne répondit que par un sourire.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? insista-t-elle.

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit.

- Don…

Elle grillait d'envie de savoir, de le supplier de lui dire ce qui faisait ainsi briller ses yeux. Elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même la tension qui habitait l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il y avait quelque chose, elle en était certaine. Mais puisqu'il semblait décider à se taire, elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de l'implorer.

- D'accord ! Si tu ne veux rien me dire…

La seule réponse à son ton mi-fâché, mi-vexé, fut un nouveau sourire. Exaspérée, elle se détourna et se dirigea vers le tiroir de la commode située à la droite du lit. Il la suivait du regard, attentif à ses gestes, se demandant soudain si son idée était la bonne.

Et si elle ne comprenait pas ? Ou si elle comprenait trop bien au contraire et qu'elle prenne de nouveau la fuite ? Il se mordit les lèvres, nerveux comme il lui arrivait rarement de l'être.

Elle tournait à nouveau son visage vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard, sentant son appréhension mêlée d'excitation. Il avait fait quelque chose, elle en était sûre ! Mais quoi ?

Pourquoi cet homme restait-il ainsi un mystère pour elle ? Il lui avait dit qu'il était prêt à aller plus loin et elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Elle avait peur : certes elle savait qu'elle l'aimait et que la vie sans lui serait bien morne. Elle en avait d'ailleurs fait l'amère expérience après son coup de tête de l'année précédente : quelle idiote elle avait été ! Partir ainsi, pour une simple histoire de pince à cheveux !

Et pourtant elle avait eu de la chance, plus qu'elle n'en méritait. Lorsqu'elle était revenue, il n'avait pas tardé à la reprendre, à lui donner sa chance à nouveau. Elle tremblait encore rétrospectivement en pensant qu'il aurait très bien pu faire sa vie avec Liz. La jeune agente était belle, intelligente, ils partageaient le même métier et se comprenaient donc parfaitement, bref, elle aurait pu faire une compagne idéale pour lui. Et elle, Robin, n'aurait plus eu que les yeux pour pleurer.

Mais le miracle avait eu lieu : Don s'était détourné de Liz avant même qu'elle-même ne soit rappelée à Los Angeles et il était de nouveau libre à son retour. Et elle serait toujours reconnaissante à cette tueuse de les avoir rapprochés… Enfin, n'exagérons rien tout de même ! Mais auraient-il pu se retrouver sans cette affaire, sans l'inquiétude qu'elle avait soulevé chez Don, sans la peur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait failli la perdre ? Aurait-elle replongé dans ses bras sans la terreur qu'elle avait éprouvée lorsqu'elle avait pensé mourir, sans la reconnaissance éperdue qu'elle lui vouait de l'avoir sauvée… grâce à une pince à cheveux ?

Cela faisait maintenant cinq semaines qu'ils avaient repris leur relation là où elle s'était interrompue un an auparavant. Et il lui semblait que tout ce temps s'était désormais gommé de lui-même. Mais elle n'osait toujours pas s'engager complètement, malgré tout, malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit de son désir à lui d'aller plus loin, de faire peut-être des projets. Alors, pour le moment, il n'y avait dans ce tiroir qu'une pince à cheveux. Juste une pince à cheveux qu'elle mettait pour prendre sa douche lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas se mouiller la tête. C'était si peu, et c'était déjà tant. Une simple pince à cheveux qui avait déjà fait basculer une fois leur relation, non, deux fois en comptant celle qu'il lui avait offerte, avec GPS intégré, s'il vous plaît. Mais celle-là, il avait dû la rendre au F.B.I. Dommage, elle l'aurait bien gardée pourtant, elle était si jolie !

Elle s'approcha du tiroir, consciente du regard de son amant sur elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait ? A quoi rimait ce demi-sourire au coin de ses lèvres, cette lueur mi-malicieuse, mi-inquiète, qui brillait dans ses yeux noisettes ? Mais puisqu'il ne voulait pas parler, elle ne cèderait pas.

Elle ouvrit le tiroir et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait sur un O muet. Elle se retourna vers Don, l'interrogeant du regard. Celui-ci souriait d'un air un peu craintif, comme inquiet de sa réaction. Elle sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes : jamais elle n'aurait pensé ça de lui. C'était la plus belle déclaration qu'il pouvait lui faire.

- Oh Don !

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle fut capable de dire avant de se précipiter dans ses bras où il l'accueillit éperdu de bonheur. Un long baiser les unit tandis que leurs mains commençaient mutuellement à courir sur leurs corps. Les premiers gémissements leur échappèrent très vite alors que le plaisir les submergeaient.

Elle avait compris et sa réponse tenait dans l'étreinte dans laquelle elle l'enserrait, dans son corps qui s'abandonnait complètement à ses caresses. Tandis qu'il laissait courir sa bouche sur sa peau, tandis qu'il la sentait se livrer sans retenue à ses ardeurs, tandis qu'il la possédait comme jamais peut-être, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

A présent les choses étaient claires entre eux. Elle savait combien il tenait à elle, combien il voulait que leur histoire dure. Elle avait compris que, quand elle serait prête, il le serait aussi. Elle avait bien saisi le message : il n'aurait pas pu être plus précis.

Un rayon de lune passant par la fenêtre dont les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés, vint frapper le couple enlacé qui s'étreignait de plus en plus fiévreusement, avant d'éclairer la commode dont un tiroir était ouvert. Le rayon indiscret accrocha soudain un élément métallique, puis deux, puis trois qui renvoyèrent à leur tour le reflet vers les cieux : le tiroir était plein à ras bord de centaines de pinces à cheveux.

**FIN**


End file.
